characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Team Racing - UbiSoftFan94
Thomas Team Racing - UbiSoftFan94 is a Thomas/Crash Team Racing parody using The Brave Engineer, Thomas the Tank Engine, Casey Junior the Circus Train and Friends, Percy The Park Keeper, TUGS, Skarloey, coilbook™ | Learning For Children, G.W.R., L.N.E.R., British Steam, Southern Railway, and Theodore Tugboat, Thomas and Friends animated Episode, Rosie and Jim, Tom The Tank Engine and Friends, Peepa Pig, Dream Street, Home on The Range, The Wombles, Frieman Sam, Thomas in Railworks, Sooty & CO, Lady and The Tramp 2 scamp adventure, Wacky Races, Bob The Builder, Thomas The Train, MAD, Tom and Jerry, Rio, Teletubbies everywhere, Looney Tunes, In The Nght Garden, Tom and Jerry Kids, Dog and Duck, Rubbadubbers, Teddy Bear sing-a-long, Roary The Racing Car, Mr Men, Postman Pat, Fimbles, Spot, Noddy, The Wiggles, Mr Men, Henry's Cat, Fourways Farm, Kipper, Winnie the Pooh, Jellikins, Rainbow, Play School, Babar, Playbox, Robin Hood, Dumbo,Fifi and The Flowertots, Lady and The Tramp, Bananas in Pyjamas, The Shiny Show, Lego Edward and Friends, The Magic Key, Casper, Thomas' Wacky Races, The Fat Controller, Mr Bean, Animated nurse, Backyardigans, Me Too!, MAD, Robot Chicken, The Mr Men Show, Tots Video, Shrek, Boohbah, The Roly Mo Show, Budgie the Little Heilctoper, The little engine that cloud, Play Safe, 粉宝乐园, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, Pingu, Shining time Station, Ivor The Engine, Barney, Lady and the Tramp, Balamory, Thomas in trainz, Wind In The Willows - Original Movie (1983), Chuggington, Spongebob lights camera pants, The Magic House Tweeines, Tots TV, Toy Story, Fourways Farm, The Herbs, Britt Allcroft's the Magic Adventures Of Mumfie, Teletubbies, I'm a little teapot, Topsy and Tim, Nursery Play Rhymes and Thomas and Friends photos and clips with Crash Team Racing audio. Cast * Thomas: Crash Bandicoot (Both the main heroes) * Emily: Coco Bandicoot (Both the main females) * Laa Laa: Boco Bandicoot (Watering Can) * Smudger: Dr. Neo Cortex (Both evil and mean enemies to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) * Dipsy: (pink color Two Dipsy's) ''' * '''Percy: Polar (Both have the letter 'P' at the beginning and have five words in one name) * Bert: Tiny Tiger (aka Gruesome Twosome) * Tinky Winky: (color blue Eight Tinky Winky's) * Evil Oliver: Nitrus Oxide * Po: (color grey Eight Po's) * Glen Douglas and Jones Goods: Rufus Ruffcut and Sawtooth * The Double-Headed Slow Freight Train: Private Meekly and Sergant Blast * City of Truro: Peter Perfect * The Seven Engines: The Anthill Mob * Evil Thomas: Dingodile * Gordon Highlander: Professor Pat Pending * Caley Skyketchum: Penelope Pitstop * Ben: Dr. N Gin (aka Gruesome Twosome) * Flying Scotsman: Red Max * Puffa and the Goods Engine: Luke and Blubber Bear * 75069: 75037 * Hinton Manor: Norton Manor * The Double-Headed Slow Freight Train: The Army Surpluses Special ''' * '''Osprey: Merlin * The Great Marquess and Union of South Africa: Dick Dastardly and Muttley * Casey Jr: Aku Aku (Both in charge of Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) * Cerberus: Uka Uka (Both in charge Smudger and Dr. Neo Cortex) * Bill as Penta Penguin * King Edward 1: King John * Caley No. 828: 57566 and 17566 * 65462 and 80136: Passenger Working Train * Toad: Caboose * Cock o' The North: Evening Star * 76079: 76084 * Farnsworth: Ripper Roo * Oliver Cromwell: No. 70013 * 42968: 2968 * The American 4-4-0s: Nos. 2 and 4 * The American 4-6-0: No. 909 * General: No. 3 * Taw Valley: Eddystone * E.V. Cooper Engineer: The Carmyllie Pilot * 75069: 75037 * Hinton Manor: Norton Manor * The Double-Headed Slow Freight Train: The Army Surpluse Special * Osprey: Merlin * Arry: Papu Papu * Maude No. 673: No. 62543 * The Green Knight No. 75029: 75019 * Earl of Berkeley: No. 3217 and 9017 * Princess Elizabeth: No. 46207 * Cock o' The North: 92207 * Sir Nigel Gresley: William Whitelaw * Black Prince: 92134 * 90733: 90315 * 48305: 48476 * 6695: 6667 * The Robotnik Express: Toad Hall * The Double-Headed Slow Freight Train: No. 732 and 974 * 49395: 49430 and 49361 * 42968: 2968 * 4141 and Ditcheat Manor: 4160 and Hook Norton Manor * 73129 and Alderman Drapper: 73156 and 5025 * 75027: 75079 * Hinton Manor: Norton Manor * 75069: 75037 * Osprey: Merlin * Zug: Komodo Joe * Britannia: Ariel * 461: an 0-6-0 * Slieve Gullion: No. 171 * 8217: 65462 * Maude: 65243 * The Green Knight: Braveheart * Sir Nigel Gresley: William Whitelaw * Zug: Komodo Joe * Britannia: Ariel * 461: an 0-6-0 * Slieve Gullion: No. 171 * 8217: 65462 * Blue Peter: Sun Castle * Butler Henderson: No. 506 * 1247: 68846 * Mallard as the Silver Jubilee * Mayflower: 61379 * No. 89 as No. 16 * and more Opening Credits # THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE & FRIENDS # Based On The Railway Series By The REV W. AWDRY # Adaptation by BRITT ALLCROFT # Thomas Team Racing # Season 1-22 specials and movies ''' # '''CILPS DIRECTED BY DAVID MITTON BRITT ALLCROFT STEVE ASQUITH GREG TIERNAN DAVID BAAS DAVID STOTEN DON SPENER DIANNA BASSO and ROB SILVESTRI Characters Locations Episodes Songs Nameboards Gallery Transcript * Narrator: Thomas Team racing Book * Barney: Once Upon A Time * Thomas: Hello everyone ' * Percy The Park Keeper: Hello! * Thomas:'I am Thomas the number one hero and welcome to the Island of Sodor and Namyar. This is Thomas Team Racing, because Emily is Coco Bandicoot... * Emily: Thank you, Thomas. * Thomas: ...who are both the main females, because there is Bert as Tiny Tiger... * Bert: Hey! I was going to say that, not you. * Thomas: ...and there is evil Thomas... * Evil Thomas: Aaah! * Thomas: ...along with Percy as Polar, who both have five words in one name... * Percy: Thank you, Thomas. * Thomas: ...also Smudger as Dr. Neo Cortex, who are both evil and mean enemies to me and Crash Bandicoot... * Scurff: (laughs evilly) I was hoping that you would say that, Thomas! * Thomas: ...and last but not least, me and Crash Bandicoot, who are both the main heroes. and if you are ready, then here we go. * Narrator: This is the story of Thomas Team Racing. You can read along and find out what happens when a race begins. You will know it is time to turn a page when you hear Casey Jr whistle for example. (Casey Jr whistles) Let's begin now. * Evil Oliver: (introduction) So, you pesky little earth slugs like to race, eh? hehehehehe... ...Well, I, Evil Oliver, am the fastest racer in the galaxy! I travel as stars, looking for creatures to test my mettle. It's a little game I call Survival of the Fastest. Here's the way we play: I challenge your fastest driver to a race for the planet. If you win, I leave your miserable little rock alone. But if I win, I turn the entire globe into a concrete parking lot, and make you all my slaves! Hahahahahaha! Get ready to race for the fate of your planet! * Narrator: And now here they are, the most famous steam trains ever to whirl their wheels in the Sodor Races... 'The air was clear 'The birds were chirping '(showing Emily as Coco Bandicoot (Both the main females) as Johnny zooms by on a mail train) ...competing for the title of the Island of Sodor Races! The trains are approaching the start line. 'Percy: Peep Peep 'Narrator: Cried Percy '('showing Bert as Tiny Tiger as Johnny zooms by again) First is the first 100 mile per hour machine, City of Truro. Thomas: Hold on tight (City of Truro zooms by Percy as Polar, who are both best friends to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) Next is Glen Douglas and Jones Goods, Thomas's evil cosuin and brother. Coming behind is a double-headed slow freight train. Percy: Hello Thomas Right behind are the engines in the railroad yard that are not fast asleep. Thomas: Oh, boy! Thanks! (showing Evil Thomas as Dingodile as Johnny heads past Smudger as Dr. Neo Cortex, who are both evil and mean enemies to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) And there's the class F 4-4-0, Gordon Highlander, the sole-survivor and father to Thomas the Tank Engine, and there's the other sole survivor, Caley Skyketchum, who is the mother to Thomas the Tank Engine. Next, we have Bert and Ben double-heading, coming is Bill and No. 89, an American Standard 4-4-0, just like 0-6-0 No. 89, and right behind is Flying Scotsman, and there's the double-header with Puffa and the Goods Engine. (Johnny rushes by Thomas as Crash Bandicoot, who are both the main heroes while fast asleep) Sneaking Stafford: Hello Thomas! Thomas: Hello Stafford! along last is John Cameron's engines, The Great Marquess and Union of South Africa, who are even now to some of their dirty tricks./ And off they go! (Casey Jr Caitlin and Johnny start slipping and sliding) To a standing start, and how come? They are stuck to a post by Devious Diesel, who's shifting into the wrong gear-- and away they go; on the Way Out Sodor Races! (Thomas Team Racing poster appears)' * Thomas: Hello Percy! * Percy: Hello Thomas! * Menu Title: Choose A Character in Story Mode Racing Style (Thomas is chosen to start) * Thomas: good morning strawberry * Strawberry: good morning Thomas * James: Hello Trevor * Edward: Hello. * Ringo Starr: Said Edward. * Fimbo: Hello Bessie * Thomas: Good Morning Hiro * Tiger: Hello Pig hello Arnold * Arnold: hello tiger * Roly Mo: Hello Fimbo Hello Florrie * Thomas: Hello, James. * Stuart: Hello, Granpuff! * Terence: Hello. * Ringo Starr: Said the tractor. * Laa Laa: Eh-oh Dipsy * Dipsy: Eh-oh Laa Laa * Thomas: Hello. * Michael Angelis: Whistled Thomas. * Stafford: Hello Everybody! * Casey Jr: Welcome to the Adventure Arena. You can travel around this area and pratice your driving skills. The dots and stores on the map represent warp pads that lead to warp races. When they flash, they signifies play. To access a race track, drive onto a warp pad that has a warp vortex and it will take to the track start line. Finish a track in first place to win a trophy. As you collect more, other tracks will turn and open to you. Good luck, and drive fast. * Thomas: '''"Hello, Hiro! How are you today? Oh, you're looking ever so shiny! Have you been polished? Where are you off to? Knapford? I'm going to Knapford!" * LAUGHS * Hiro: "Thomas, so many questions! Why don't we go together? I'll see how many I can answer on the way!" * Yugo and Migo: Look! There's Mouse? * Oliver: "Ohhh! Who are you?" * Bertie: I'm Bertie. Who are you? * Sir Handel: I'm Sir Handel. I've heard of you. You're an express engine. * Policeman: Engines going on public roads must have their wheels covered and a cowcatcher in front to protect people and animals from being dragged under the wheels if they stray under the line. You haven't so you are dangerous. * Gator: "I'm Gator and there's no need to shout! I'm not a monster!" * Percy: It's not fair, you're not leaving any post for me. * Oliver: "I know that. I just couldn't see you coming. Where's your light?" * Thomas: Have you got some bootlaces ready? * Gator: "Where's my what? Oh, my lamp! It... ...it must have gone out. I didn't realise. Sorry, Oliver!" * Thomas: Driver says there's of mail for the village. * Michael Angelis: Said Thomas. * Thomas: I'll need an extra truck for it all. * Ryan: My name is Ryan * Percy: Where's Thomas? * Michael Angelis: Percy asked. * Narrator: His driver lit his lamp again and Gator went to turn around on the loop to collect the trucks. * Diesel: Your worth Fat...er, Sir Topham Hatt sent me. I hope you are please to see me again. I have to shunt some dreadful tiresome trucks. * Toad: "Good evening, Mr Gator, sir. My name's Toad and I'll be your brakevan this evening." * Skarloey: I've been sent here for a rest. * Michael Angelis: He sighed. * Skarloey: I was put in the shed so I can see everything and not be lonely. But I do miss Rheneas. He's going to be mended. I wish I can be mended too, and pull coaches again. * Laa Laa: Orange * Peter Sam and Rheneas: Samson * Thomas: My branch line is the pride of the line. Wouldn't you agree? * Riff: and Music * Percy: Uh, yes, Thomas, of course, but... * Thomas: But what, Percy? Out with it. * Percy: Well there is another engine with the famous branch line too. * Thomas: Will we be able to sing carols too? * Ringo Starr: Asked Thomas. * Michael Angelis: Just then, some workmen arrived. * Workman: We're going to take you to the works now, Edward. Come along. * Toby: Oh, I don't know. I like my brown paint. * Ringo Starr: Said Toby. * Tinky Winky: Brown * Edward: Goodbye, Skarloey. Your railway's a lovely line. * Gator: "Very nice to meet you, Toad!" * Henry: Where's Percy? * Michael Angelis: Mumbled Henry. * WHISTLES * Yugo and Migo: Look There's a snail. * Percy: No, I don't! Thanks, Diesel. * James: I'm sorry I tricked you. * Michael Angelis: Said James. * James: Are these my trucks? * Bessie: What? * Thomas: Yes. * Michael Angelis: Replied Thomas kindly. * Little Bo: Three Fimbles * Stuart: Seem in not heard, Granpuff, we know. * Yugo and Migo: Oh look a ladybird * Falcon: We're all be back to work tomorrow. We're glad you come back. We can keep you in order now. * Percy: Never mind. * Ringo Starr: Whispered Percy. * Percy: I'm glad you're home again. I like your whistling. * Skarloey: Oh, it is, it is! You cheered me up, Edward. Goodbye. * Gator: "Goodbye, Oliver!" * Oliver: "See you later, Gator! In a while...umm...Toad." * Toad: "Bye, Mr Oliver! We'll deliver your trucks, we will! Don't worry!" * Narrator: Gator and Toad had hardly gone very far when Gator's lamp went out again. * Bob: hello Bob the Builder Oh farmer pickles an emergency of course we can poor Travis * '''Thomas: (opens the door and shuts it tight) * Sir Handel: Whatever next! Those aren't coaches they're cattle trucks! * Ringo Starr: What happened then, no-one knows. * Donkey Kong: We're gathered today for the Wacky Racing competition grand free. Everyone, start your engines! (fires his gun in the air and sends a bullet flying into the sky) And they're off! * Thomas: (starts first) Come on, come on! ''' * '''Troublesome Trucks: Alright, don't fuss, alright don't fuss! * Thomas: (starts going faster and faster) Whee! *Ringo Starr: Percy had never been allowed to go fast before. He was having the time of his life. *Percy: Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! *Ringo Starr: He panted to the trucks. *Trucks: We don't want to, we don't want to. *Ringo Starr: They grumbled. It was no use. Percy was bucketing along with flying wheels and Harold was high and alongside. The fireman shoveled for dear life. *Driver: Well done, Percy! *Ringo Starr: Shouted the driver. *Driver: We're ganging! We're going ahead! Oh good boy, good boy! *Ringo Starr: A distant signal warned them that the harbour wharf was near. *Percy: Peep peep peep! Brakes, guard, please? *Ringo Starr: The driver carefully checked the train's headlong speed. * Emily: Bandicoot power! Hey! Let's go! Hang on! Hehehe! Whee! Haha! Pass it on! Here you go! (races second in order to first place) *Thomas: Wait and see, wait and see. *Ringo Starr: Hissed Thomas. *Annie and Clarabel: He's a long way ahead. *Ringo Starr: They wailed. But Thomas didn't mind. He remembered the level crossing. * Percy: (barks and tries to take first place while running in third place) *Ringo Starr: Called Trevor. *Trevor: I don't have enough to do sometime you know. Although I can work anywhere. In orchards, on farms, in scrapyards even at harbours. *Thomas: But you don't run on rails. *Ringo Starr: Puffed Thomas. *Trevor: I'm a traction engine. I don't need rails to be useful. *Ringo Starr: Replied Trevor. *Trevor: You wait and see. * Oliver: (purrs and tries to take first place while running in fourth place) *Gordon: I can't do it, I can't do it, I can't do it! *Ringo Starr: Puffed Gordon. *Edward: I will do it, I will do it, I will do it! *Ringo Starr: Puffed Edward. Edward pushed and puffed and puffed and pushed as hard as ever he could. And almost before he realized it, Gordon found himself at the top of the hill. *Gordon: I've done it, I've done it, I've done it! *Ringo Starr: He said proudly. He forgot all about kind Edward and didn't say thank you. Edward was left out of breath and far behind. * Caley Skyketchum and Gordon Highlander: (follow in fifth place in order to take the lead) *Duck: We're doing it, we're doing it. *Michael Angelis: Replied Duck. Henry was pulling his train harder than he realized. *(The lamp from the fourth van comes off all of a sudden) *Michael Angelis: Duck felt the weight on his buffers slacking. Then Duck noticed something else. *Duck: There's no sign of a tail lamp. *Michael Angelis: He thought. He whistled, but there was no reply. Meanwhile Henry had noticed something too. * Smudger: Oh, my! Ohh, my head... Take that! Hahahaha! Out of my way! Ouch! Here you go! No way! Yeehaw! (tries to catch up in sixth place to reach first place) *Edward: We're coming, we're coming! *Ringo Starr: Called Edward. Edward was panting up behind with every ounce of steam he had. At last, he caught up with James. *Edward's Driver: Steady, Edward. *Ringo Starr: Called his driver. The inspector stood on Edward's front holding a noose of rope in the crook of the shunter's pole. He was trying to slip it over James' buffer. The engines swayed and lurched. At last... *Inspector: Got him! *Ringo Starr: ...He shouted. He pulled the noose tight. Gently braking, Edward's driver checked the engines' speed, and James' fireman scrambled across and took control. *Edward: So the "old iron" caught you after all. *Ringo Starr: Chuckled Edward. *James: I'm sorry. *Ringo Starr: Whispered James. *James: Thank you for saving me. You were splendid, Edward. *Edward: That's all right. *Ringo Starr: Replied Edward. * Flying Scotsman: Contact! Oh no you don't! Oh yeah? You've asked for it! (blows his whistle to get put in first place) *Gordon: Hurry, hurry, hurry! *Ringo Starr: Laughed Gordon. *Coaches: You can't get away, you can't get away! *Ringo Starr: Laughed the coaches. *Sir Handel: Get out of my way, you great clumsy road hog. *George: Huh! I don't move for imitation steamrollers. *CHEER *WHISTLES *Burnett Stone: Come on Lady *Driver: Take your time. *Michael Angelis: Soothed his driver. *Skarloey: It'll be better down hill. *Hiro: "Aren't you a little 'Master of the Railway' too, huh?" *Thomas: "I guess maybe I am!" *LAUGHS *Peter Sam: (singing) I'm Peter Sam, I'm running this line. I'm Peter Sam, I'm running this line. What fun it all is. * Arthur: Stop Singing *Edward and Henry: We've done it together! We've done it together! *Ringo Starr: Said Edward and Henry. *Coaches: You've done it hurray! You've done it hurray! *Ringo Starr: Sang the coaches. Everyone was excited. The Fat Controller leaned out on the window to wave at Edward and Henry. But the train was going so fast, that his hat blew off into a field where a goat ate it for tea. *Gordon: (singing) Whoosh! Cause all you’ll ever see of me Will be a shining streak of racing blue! My clouds today all have a silver lining I’ll see my bossy brother get some undermining Cause I’m the cream, The best in steam, Streamlining! Oh... Speech: 'Announcer:' Étienne and Spencer are still holding the lead, but after a late start, the Shooting Star is coming up from behind! He's already overtaken the Flying Scotsman and Axel... Flying Scotsman: Gordon? Gordon! Gordon: That's NOT my name! Flying Scotsman: You have to stop! Listen to me, Gordon! There's something wrong! Gordon: I can't stop, I WON'T stop! Announcer: I don't know what's happening, but... it looks like the Shooting Star is having some kind of trouble! * Michael Angelis: He thought as he journeyed along the line. The coaches enjoyed themselves too. They were growing fun of Peter Sam. * Thomas: "Look at me, Hiro! No-one will believe I went faster than you!" *Driver: If those jokers wanna race. *Michael Angelis: Said the driver. *Driver: They can have on. Faster, Stepney, faster! * Hiro: "Steady, Thomas! Best to slow down for this bend!" * The Crews of the Double-Headed Slow Freight Train: We're going too slow, guys! Add more coal! We're trying, but it's not working! (jump from their engines in eighth place and hurry back to get King Edward 1 as King John to help them, but as King John tries to help the workers on the double heading slow freight train, Mavis wins in first place, as the workmen cheer for him) * Casey Jr: Congratulations! '' * Percy and Harold Thomas: Well Done Percy * Rusty: Yes But How? * Peep Peep Party Quiz DVD Narrator: Well Done * Casey Jr: ''You' win ' * Teletubbies Count of Number Narrator: Well Done * Scoop: Nice Work Bob * Casey Jr: a trophy. ''' * '''Bertie: Well done, Thomas. * Percy's Promise Thomas: Well Done Percy * Florrie: Fly Away Paul * Stepney: Excatly * Paxton: Well Done Thomas * Casey Jr: T'he more wumpa fruit you collect, the faster your speed will go! If you collect and hold ten wumpa fruit, you will be juiced up, and your power will become more stronger!' * Sir Topham Hatt: You're quite welcome, Mayor! * Mayor: Um, how did you dispose of the dynamite? *Thomas: I'm glad the little girl wrote to us. *Michael Angelis: Whispered Thomas to Percy. *Teletubbies Count of Number Narrator: 1 Laa Laa * Michael Angelis: The queen thanked him for a splendid run and ask to see all the engines * Teletubbies Count of Number Narrator: 8 Dipsy's * Stepney: welcome * Teletubbies Count of Number Narrator: 9 Po's *Toby: You made the right choice. *Teletubbies Count of Number Narrator: 10 Tinky Winky's * 'Thomas: (opens the door and shuts it tight) * Narrator: Thomas pushed and pushed as hard as ever he could * Donkey Kong: We're gathered today for the Wacky Racing competition grand free. Everyone, start your engines! (fires his gun in the air and sends a bullet flying into the sky) And they're off! * Thomas: (starts off first) * Annie and Clarabel: He's dreadfully rude, I feel quite ashame, I feel quite ashame, he's dreadfully rude. You mustn't be rude. You make us ashame. * Emily: (twitters and tweets) * Oliver: (pulls a long train of trucks with Percy, who's racing backwards Sandy: Whee! Mr Krabs: Whee! Rex: ahh! Take cover and trying to keep up the pace as Gordon Highlander and Caley Skyketchum both double-head a passenger train with City of Truro and Glen Douglas reversing with Jones Goods following buddy: firend the Wombles: who hoo and Caledonian 0-6-0 No. 828 racing after them untilr head before it explodes. * Thomas: (opens the door and shuts it tight) * Henry: Thank you Charlie * Donkey Kong: We're gathered today for the Wacky Racing competition grand free. Everyone, start your engines! (fires his gun in the air and sends a bullet flying into the sky) And they're off! * Thomas: (pulls the Birthday Mail train, then suddenly takes a shortcut, and puffs up the other side of the gorge with the coal truck that is full of parcels, the mail truck that is full of mail, and the flatbed that is full of mail as Percy, who is hauling only three trucks that are full of coal, as Oliver struggles to haul a long train of coal and china trucks as Emily runs light engine to pick Martha and Jennifier, who are two of her coaches. City of Truro No. 3440 a.k.a. and Rood Ashton Hall No. 4965 a.k.a. Albert Hall No. 4983 both double-head the Shakespeare Express as 65462 and 80136 race in front of Flying Scotsman while Puffa, the goods engine, and the double-heading slow freight train to catch up, until Donald and Douglas wins the race as the workmen cheer again) * Villagers: Hooray! * Alec Baldwin: They said. * Villagers: Hooray! * driver: gracious goodness me! ' * Toby: Good. * (Speedy) We will! * Driver: Good. * '''Dipsy: Yeah! ' * Sir Topham Hatt: Well, Thomas. * '''Casey Jr: Congratulations! * Thomas: It's alright. * Sir Topham Hatt: Well Done Thomas! * Casey Jr: You win! * Larry * Edward: Well Done Thomas! * Thomas: By the way, * Tinky Winky: Yeah! * Thomas: Beautiful! * Wendy: Well Done! * Villagers: Well done, Percy. Well done, Thomas. * Roly Mo: Well Done! * Sir Topham Hatt: Well done! * Gordon: All Done * Both: Congratulations Thomas! * (Shawn) Yes! * (Speedy) Wow! * Casey Jr:' a trophy! ' * Thomas: Well, Percy. * George Carlin: Whispered Thomas to Percy. * Casey Jr: You can get a hang time turbo from jumping. The longer you're in the air, the turbo you'll get when you land. For big turbos, try and get extra air time by hoping off jumps, pulling the accelerater. * Thomas: (opens the door and shuts it tight)' * Diesel: GRRRRR * Duck: HO HO HO ' * '''Narrator: Chuckled Duck ' * Donkey Kong: We're gathered today for the Wacky Racing competition grand free. Everyone, start your engines! (fires his gun in the air and sends a bullet flying into the sky) And they're off! * '''Thomas: (sets off while hauling Annie and Clarabel in first place with the caveman on board his cab saying 'Friend! Friend!' as Emily, Martha, Jennifier, Percy, Elenaor, two mails, Gregory, Oliver, Toad, and the troublesome trucks follow behind. No. 42968, the sole-survivor, that still survives into preservation, follows closely behind as Oliver Cromwell No. 70013, Cock o' the North, disguised as Evening Star, and No. 76079, disguised as No. 76084 follow behind, hauling some express coaches, until Sir Handel wins the race, with the workmen cheering again) * Casey Jr: Congratulations! You win a trophy! * Farnsworth: What do you think you're doing? I race you? You crazy enough to race me? I should face Smudger in the big race! I'll show you wild driving! Last one across the finish line is a rotten brain! * Thomas and Farnsworth: (both have a race and struggle to go faster until Bill and Ben wins when the workmen cheer for him when Farnsworth falls off the bridge by letting out a Goofy yodel) 'You are crazier than me! Best get head checked if you think you could beat Evil Oliver! Have a key. Good luck! You'll need it.' * Casey Jr: (sees Thomas opening the door with a key that he's just won) Congratulations on opening this new area! Here, you will find four more tracks to race. Good luck! * Thomas: (opens the door and shuts it tight)' * Driver: Thomas! ''' * Donkey Kong: We're gathered today for the Wacky Racing competition grand free. Everyone, start your engines! (fires his gun in the air and sends a bullet flying into the sky) And they're off! * '''Thomas: (pulls his smart new trucks by coming into the first round, then Percy follows, then Oliver, who is hauling his coaches, also follows, then Emily follows, but only takes three coaches, and accidentally leaves behind the brake coach, The American 4-4-0 No. 4, The General No. 3, the American Standard 4-6-0 No. 909, and No. 89 follow with the brake coach for Emily, until Hiro finally wins the race, as the workmen cheer in delight) * Casey Jr: You can faster through turns by power sliding. To access the power slide, slam on the brakes while braking hard. * Thomas: (opens the door and shuts it tight) * Percy: Off We Go * Donkey Kong: We're gathered today for the Wacky Racing competition grand free. Everyone, start your engines! (fires his gun in the air and sends a bullet flying into the sky) And they're off! * Thomas: (with some trucks, races Emily, who has only 2 timber wagons and a caboose, as Percy and Oliver follow light engine as No. 76017 a.k.a. 76031 and Taw Valley a.k.a. Eddystone, E.V. Cooper Engineer a.k.a. The Carmyllie Pilot, No. 828 a.k.a. 57566 (17566), The Great Marquess and Union of South Africa a.k.a. Osprey follow, hauling some coaches, until Stephen Finally wins) Yes! (The workmen cheer for Thomas because he's won a trophy) * Casey Jr: To get a round closer curve, simply apply the brakes, spin round the curve, and don't come off the tracks. * Thomas: (opens the door and shuts it tight) * Narrator: The fireman last the coupling ** Donkey Kong: We're gathered today for the Wacky Racing competition grand free. Everyone, start your engines! (fires his gun in the air and sends a bullet flying into the sky) And they're off! ** Thomas: (roars down the hill with seven flatbeds, while Percy follows with a mail car, as Oliver follows with his coaches, when Emily is pulling Montana's special coaches. Hinton Manor, in the disguise of a non-built manor, Norton Manor, No. 7830, that is not built, follows with the Cambrian Coast Express train, follow by 75069, appearing as No. 75037, while Osprey, appearing as No. 60027 Merlin, despite the magician has waved his wand over Union of South Africa, which will appear as a long lost engine, as the double-headed slow freight train, with the crews of the double-header on board, follows slowly up the hill, trying to keep up with the other races. until Paxton finally wins the race again, and force the workmen to cheer for him again) Yeeess! ** Thomas: (opens the door and shuts it tight) ** Narrator: A coupling broke ''' ** '''Donkey Kong: We're gathered today for the Wacky Racing competition grand free. Everyone, start your engines! (fires his gun in the air and sends a bullet flying into the sky) And they're off! ** Spencer: (set off first out of station) Edward: Are all ready ''' ** Stafford: "Puff-puff-puff-puff-puff, Chuff-chuff-chuff-chuff-chuff-chuff! Wheeeeeeesh! Whoo-whoo!" ** '''Thomas and Arry: (race around into action, just like Flying Scotsman and the Intercity, until Thomas finally knocks Arry out when he Oliver wins the race) Yeeess! Yeeess! Yeeess! (The workmen cheer again) ** Arry: Ughh... I'm not myself today. Maybe I'm not eating a big breakfast. You are fast for being so small. Here is key to help. Evil Oliver's much bigger problem for you. He's not as big, but he's much more grumpy. (another race begins when Arry leaves Thomas to race the other engines) ** Thomas: (flies faster and faster with Annie and Clarabel as his wheels begin to whirl and to wobble, as Emily runs light engine, while Oliver follows with some trucks, whilst Percy runs light engine as well. As Maude No. 673 follows with two somewhat inappropriate matched coaches, The Green Knight, disguised as No. 75019, Hinton Manor, still Norton Manor, City of Truro, Earl of Berkeley, Princess Elizabeth, as No. 46207, Cock o' the North as Morning Star, and Sir Nigel Grelsey struggle to keep up with the other engines, but fail when Rosie wins the race, and allows the workmen to cheer for him yet again) Yeeess! Yeeess! ** Thomas: (opens the door and shuts it tight) ** Gordon: Look out below ''' ** '''Donkey Kong: We're gathered today for the Wacky Racing competition grand free. Everyone, start your engines! (fires his gun in the air and sends a bullet flying into the sky) And they're off! ** Thomas: (sets off with one coal truck, coupled to one fish truck, one mail truck, two coal trucks, two quarry stone trucks, one coal truck, one quarry stone truck, and a brakevan, while Emily, who is hauling three coal trucks, a fish truck, two fruit trucks, one flatbed, one fish truck, and a brakevan, as Percy, who is hauling some troublesome trucks, follows with Oliver, who is even hauling some foolish freight cars as well, as Black Prince, disguised as No. 92134, 8F No. 48305, disguised as No. 48476, 90733, disguised as No. 90315, 6695 as No. 6667, The Robotnik Express, disguised as Toad Hall No. 7930, and two double-headed 2-8-0s Nos. 77 and 5 double-head some of their own goods trains as Alcor, Phoenix, Rainbow, and Akane jump off the train and run back to find a better train that will go fast, until Thomas finally wins the race, when the workmen cheer for him yet again) ** Zug: So, you've beaten all the other racers on these tracks. Now you'll see why I'm the most feared driver on this circuit. I will earn the right to face Evil Oliver by crushing you, into brick dust. Let's race... ** Thomas: (races Zug as 8F No. 48460 until Duck wins the race when the workmen cheer again) ** Zug: You're mnot so slow after all. Surprised to see you did. Here's a key for the win. Still, I think you're not fast enough to out-race Evil Oliver. If we lose our planet, it will be all your entire fault! ** Thomas: (opens the door and shuts it tight) ** Oliver: Thanks Goodness ''' ** '''Donkey Kong: We're gathered today for the Wacky Racing competition grand free. Everyone, start your engines! (fires his gun in the air and sends a bullet flying into the sky) And they're off! ** Thomas: (puts on his snowplough, sets off with a train of coal trucks through the snow, which he can use to clear the snow that lay all over the Island of Sodor, as Emily follows, hauling some coal trucks as well, whilst Percy follows, hauling some trucks as well, while Oliver follows with his passenger train. LNWRs Nos. 49430 and 49361, along with 42968, 4141 as 4160, Ditcheat Manor as Hook Norton Manor, 73129 a.k.a 73156, Alderman A. E. Drapper a.k.a. 45025, 75027 a.k.a 75079, '''Hinton Manor as Norton Manor, 75069 a.k.a. 75037, Osprey as Merlin, Maude as 65243, The Green Knight a.k.a. Braveheart, Sir Nigel Gresley a.k.a. William Whitelaw, and King Edward 1 a.k.a. King John follow until Toby wins the race as the workmen cheer for him when he finally wins again)' ** '''Thomas: (opens the door and shuts it tight)' ** Spencer: Please! ''' ** '''Donkey Kong: We're gathered today for the Wacky Racing competition grand free. Everyone, start your engines! (fires his gun in the air and sends a bullet flying into the sky) And they're off! ** Thomas: (sets off with a southern railway green coach, a crimson and cream coloured coach, a chocolate and cream coloured coach, along with two maroon coaches, with Percy pushing from behind, while Emily, with two flatbeds, follows, with Oliver, hauling a lot of troublesome trucks, with Slieve Gullion as No. 171, with locomotive No. 461, 8217 a.k.a. 65462, and Britannia a.k.a. Ariel follow, until James finally wins the race when the workmen cheer as he wins the race again) ** Thomas: (opens the door and shuts it tight) ** Narrator: But the calliope ''' ** '''Donkey Kong: We're gathered today for the Wacky Racing competition grand free. Everyone, start your engines! (fires his gun in the air and sends a bullet flying into the sky) And they're off! ** Thomas: (sets off with Annie and Clarabel to get Britanny and Beatrice while Percy takes some trucks to get some straw put in them, as Oliver takes some trucks of coal and quarry stone, whilst Emily follows, hauling three coaches, depsite that Emily doesn't have the brake coach with her, while Hinton Manor a.k.a. Norton Manor, 75069 as 75037, Merlin, Maude, The Green Knight as No. 75019, City of Truro, and Earl of Berkeley follow, until Edward wins the race as the workmen cheer again) ** Thomas: (opens the door and shuts it tight) ** Percy: Come on Kevin ''' ** '''Donkey Kong: We're gathered today for the Wacky Racing competition grand free. Everyone, start your engines! (fires his gun in the air and sends a bullet flying into the sky) And they're off! ** Thomas: (begins to go faster and faster with Edward's trucks, despite that Edward will appear in Thomas Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Smudger, Emily follows with her winter party train of trucks) ** Emily: My friends will be happy to hear about my news. I must tell them first. I will be the star of the party. (Oliver hauls a long train of heavy trucks as Percy follows with some hay trucks. Blue Peter, who is hauling a passenger coach and a mail coach, while Sir Nigel Gresley a.k.a. William Whitelaw, with a diesel behind, with a blue and white coach, along with six maroons, a chocolate and cream coach, with six maroon coaches, while Mallard as the Silver Jubilee, hauls a special express train from behind with Mayflower a.k.a. No. 61379, Butler Henderson a.k.a. No 506, Glen Douglas, Gordon Highlander, and 1247 a.k.a. 68846 follow with a lot of coaches and trucks, until Gordon finally wins when the workmen cheer for him) ** Thomas: (opens the door and shuts it tight) ** James: Be Quiet ''' ** '''Donkey Kong: We're gathered today for the Wacky Racing competition grand free. Everyone, start your engines! (fires his gun in the air and sends a bullet flying into the sky) And they're off! ** Thomas: (sets off with some troublesome trucks, allows Skarloey, Rheneas, and their trucks, along with Percy, Emily, with the express, Blue Peter, Sir Nigel Gresley (William Whitelaw), Mallard, Butler Henderson, Glen Douglas, Gordon Highlander, 1247 (68846), City of Truro, Albert Hall, 80136, 65462, Flying Scotsman, Puffa, and the goods engine follow until Percy wins the two races while the workmen cheer for him lots of time) *** Silver Fish: Well, you call that racin'? Forget about it! If youse gonna race Oxide, youse gonna have to get past me first! I'm the speed champion here, and I'm gonna save the world... for a sizable fee, of course! Hahahahaha.... *** Thomas: Bring it on! *** Silver Fish: Have some of this! Watch your back! Yeah right! *** Toby: (laughs evilly) Silly little engine! When will you learn? *** 'Thomas: You can do whatever your want, and I want to win. (struggles up the hills) Hooray! I did it! (gasps in terror) Cinders and ashes! I'm picking up speed! (flies faster and faster down the hill) Now, this, is, fun! (rattles up the hills) Yeehaw! Giddy up, Silver! (flies past Silver Fish, who is trying to catch up with them, but is failing, and starting to lose the race, when Henry wins, and allows the workmen to cheer for him) Yeeess!' *** Silver Fish: So, youse beat me fair and square. I doubt you'll be this lucky with Evil Oliver. Here's a key for your troubles. Oh, brother... *** ﻿Evil Oliver: Hehehehe! You're no match for me! Say goodbye! Here's a little surprise!'' *** BJ: Oh Man! *** Evil Oliver: No chance! *** Percy: Bother! *** ''Evil Oliver: 'Try again!' *** Thomas: Wait a minute... Who said that? *** Evil Oliver: Well, hello there, it's me, Evil Oliver. 'What has taken you so long? 'Well, you have finally collected all the trophies to become world champion, you evil little blue skinned cheeky double-crosser. 'Now we will prove who the fastest driver really is.' *** Thomas: (opens the door and shuts it tight) *** Narrator: Thomas pushed as hard as he could *** Donkey Kong: We're gathered today for the Wacky Racing competition grand free. Everyone, start your engines! (fires his gun in the air and sends a bullet flying into the sky) And they're off! *** Thomas: (sets off with Annie and Clarabel races Evil Oliver with some troublesome trucks and Thomas wins the race while the workmen and force Evil Oliver to leave the Island of Sodor and go home) *** Evil Oliver: Aaaaaahhhhh!!!! I can't believe you've beaten me! *** Luke: Green Green *** Evil Oliver: Now I shall have to go back to the other railway as a complete loser! I must be getting slow in my old age... That's it. I'm finished racing in these mushy backward worlds. Just *** Thomas: Knapford Station *** Evil Oliver: keep your miserable planet, I'm outta here for good. *** Thomas: It's not miserable. It's the Island of Sodor, which is a lovely place, surronded by beautiful blue sea. The island has fields of green and sandy yellow beaches, with rivers and lots of trees where the birds sing, Sodor has windmills, a coal mine, and docks where visitors to the island will always arrive, because it has lots and lots of railway lines, cause I'm the one, who's puffing down the track. *** Evil Oliver: Yes, I know, I'm getting out of here. (leaves Sodor and returns to the other railway) *** Narrator: The Stationmaster said *** Stationmaster: Are You Ready? GO! *** Narrator: And they're off again! The Sodor Race goes on and on, each engine determined to win, hoping for being put in the first lap to be put in the lead. The seven engines use get away power, Flying Scotsman, the world's most famous steam engine in the world, makes his move, **** Pingu Left backwards Pingu Right forwards **** Puffa and the Goods Engine use jet power, **** The island of sodor is surroundded by beautiful sea. **** It has fields of green and sandy yellow beaches **** There are rivers,steams,and lots of trees,where the birds sing. **** There are windmills and a coal mine and docks where vistors to the island arrive. **** and Ben and Bert pour it on with stronger power! **** The island also has lots and lots of railway lines. Who was that puffing down the track? It's Thomas! Hello Thomas. **** "Hello everybody, welcome to the island of Sodor." **** Oh, this is going to be a great race, folks. Hey, hang a **** they arrived early at the junction where have you been lazy bones asked henry when thomas puff in **** I can't wait for dawdling tank engines like you. Goodbye! **** "Whoooosh!" siad thomas Annie and Clarabel, as henry disappeared have you ever seen anything like it **** both Annie and Clarabel ,agreed they'll ever had *Andrew: Turn **** some of the wild west of the road ahead **** Narrator: The Threre Was Trucks ahead **** minute. Stop! **** Narrator: But It Was too Late **** Winston: Watch out Paxton! **** Paxton: Whoa! **** Narrator: Paxton put on his brakes He stopped just in time **** Winston: Whooooa! **** Thomas, Percy, Oliver, Donald, Douglas,Bill, Edward,Toby, Arry, James, Toad, Duck, Emily, Ben, Gordon,Jack, Bert, Henry, Diesel, Sir Handel, Duncan, Skarloey, George, '''paxton Muck, '''Buddy, Travis, Roary Ivor, Rusty, Peter Sam, Stephen', Arthur, Dennis, Scurff,'Elizabeth,Kevin, Salty,' Whiff, Hector, Tramp, Buster, Spud,Scamp, Angel, Tinky Winky Dipsy Laa Laa Po, Phone, spot, Mr Conductor, Sumdger, Lorry 2, Rheneas, Cranky, Victor, Tom, Jerry, Bob, porter and Johnny: (all scream in terror as they crash into each other)' **** Narrator: Luckily no one was hurt **** Narrator: But Thomas Left terrible **** Casey Jr: Oh, for crying out loud! **** porter: Hooray! **** Lolty: Help! I Stuck **** splintered ward-flute everywhere and portion of the oklahoma promisehe explained stopped just look at my poor old lori said before **** Andrew: Oh my **** Toby: '''basis it bizarre stuff **** Jim Dear: What a Mess! **** The Wombles: the flying mumble has run out of steam **** Laa Laa: Oh no! **** The Photographer: My Camera is Smashed **** Casey jr: I Stuck **** Toad: one day **** Bob: What a Mess **** Daisy: rocks **** Barney: Hi everybody What are you doing? **** The Fat Controller: i hear Percy's mail trucks are de-railed James hit the buffers with his freight trucks of flowers and now the camera is broken **** '''This race starts next week, **** The Stationmaster was furious. **** doesn't it? **** Spud: Oh no! **** Finbar: Me! **** Tom: Doooooooo! **** Narrator: Shouted Workmen **** Andrew: Oh My **** Caitlin: What now **** Rosie laughs **** Sumdger: HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE **** Amdrew: Oh My **** Whiff: Your lovely new paintwork! **** Spud: parent-child ***** they telephoned the fat controller ***** so gordon didn't want to take the special train, and ran into a ditch? ***** sped up conversation between fat controller and policeman from thomas in trouble/thomas breaks the rules ***** whats that you say? the specials waiting? ***** tell edward to take it please, and gordon? oh leave him where he is we ***** Bob: Decided to have to make right come on we're got a job to finish ***** haven't time to bother with him now **** Cerberus: Next week?! That means I'll get a good start on the others!! (roars down a hill) Drat! Drat! And double drat! **** understand that **** telephoned the fat controller **** so crowded didn't want to take a special saying ran into a ditch **** that's that's hearsay specials waiting **** tell it was just a few years and more **** i believe it where it is we had time to bother with him now **** salary george **** tte **** flavio kind priced and like you would not stand soundyes paxton up i'm fine you can't stand itbeach strongly engine light meeting is so these earlier **** you **** should be to expect any child who don't **** notes on thiswell **** i have talked about rapethe express must not relateand **** they began to sing **** silly old gordon **** fell in a ditch **** fell in a ditch **** fell in a ditch **** silly little gordon **** fell in a ditch **** all on a firday morning **** goldman raid on his way **** waiting to be checked over **** Narrator: Ben **** Gordon: Let's See **** Ben: 1 2 3 HEAVE! **** Paxton: Um Gordon **** Bob; job to FINISH **** Scoop: Can We bell it **** All: Yes We Can! **** Bob: Oh! Phew! **** Spud: Ho Ho Ha Ha **** Bob: Job to finish **** Andrew nameplates: James Gordon Henry Edward Percy Toby! **** Andrew: Ow! Phew! **** Andrew: Ha Ha Ho Ho Hee Hee Hee Hee Hee! **** Barney: Try Again! **** Percy The Park Keeper: Ready 1 2 3 HEAVE! **** Paxton: Um, Gordon Have you got your uh brakes on? **** Gordon: Maybe **** Paxton: Well, take them off won't you? How can i push you with brakes on? **** Narrator: but hat evening the lifted gordon and made a road of sleepers under his wheels to keep him from the mud strong ropes were fastened to his back end and james and henry pulling hard managed to bring safety late that night gordon crawled home sadder and wiser engine **** Narrator: Then came a chorus **** James and Percy: We're really Useful engnes, after all! **** Safford: I'm quiet Stafford, the electric engne. Shh! **** Narrator: when they wake the next morning they could not believe their eyes the sheds had been repeated decorated The engines whistles was delighted everyone agreed that it was really thanksgiving (clap hands cheer) The Mayor: thank you everyone **** Sumdger: (laughs evilly I was hop ing that you stay wacky races again **** Little Bo: It's was Fimbo! **** Thomas: People came to buy the engines. **** People: We'll take Stuart and Falcon. **** Thomas: No one wanted Duke. They thought him too old. **** Stuart: Cheer up, Granpuff. **** Thomas: Called Stuart. **** Narrator: Oh, this is going to be a great great race, Folks. Hey hang a minute. Stop! **** Thomas, Percy, Oliver, Emily, Johnny and Toad: (all scream me in terror as they crash into each other) **** 'casey jr: oh, for crying out loud! The races starts next week, ''' **** Ringo Starr: '''the stationmaster was furious **** Casey Jr:' doesn't it?' **** Thomas: Are you alright?" **** Michael Angelis: Called Percy. **** Harold: Just get someone to put me out of this haystack! **** Michael Angelis: Sputtered Harold **** Annie: Poor Thomas. **** Ringo Starr: Whispered Annie to Clarabel. They were most upset. Thomas was grumpy in the shed that night. Toby thought it made a great joke, but Percy was cross with Thomas for thinking he had made his paint dirty on purpose. **** Percy: Fancy a really useful blue engine like Thomas becoming a disgrace to the Fat Controller's railway. **** Michael Angelis: Next morning the children saw the situation. **** Girl: Look. **** Michael Angelis: A little girl shouted. **** Girl: Our snowman has eyes in his tummy. **** Boy: No it doesn't. **** Michael Angelis: Laughed a little boy. **** Boy: It's Oliver. **** Michael Angelis: That gave the children an idea. When Oliver woke up he was surrounded by happy children. **** Children: Oliver's a wonderful snow engine! **** Michael Angelis: They cried. Oliver was so relief that suddenly he didn't feel any cold anymore. When Duck arrived with the breakdown crane, Oliver didn't want to leave. He loved the winter festival so much. **** Oliver: You were right, Toad. **** Michael Angelis: Oliver called. **** Oliver: There are some magical things about snow. **** Toad: Perhaps, Mr. Oliver. **** Michael Angelis: Shivered Toad. **** Rusty: And then came the funny part. **** Thomas: What's the funny part about an avalanche? **** Michael Angelis: Asked Thomas. **** Rusty: Well... **** Speedy: Let’s come back tomorrow and see if Donald can help us break it. **** Donald: Are you sure you want to do this, guys? **** Speedy: Yes. We’re going to find a lot of pretty crystals. **** Donald: Ok. Stay back. Be careful down there! - **** Shawn: Thank you, Donald. Wow! **** FIMBO: Playing hide and seek. **** Thomas: Next day came. **** Sir Topham Hatt: Okay, people, this is what we trained for. just laughs So immature! Can we all just stay on track? also laughs, irritating him Let's just get this bastard! **** (Percy blasts his whistle, and he and James begin to slowly puff away.) **** Sir Topham Hatt: 'frustration Move, move, move! **** ''(A steam whistle blows and the two engines continue to chug with slowness. Eight hours later seen on a title card, Percy catches up to Thomas, who is still being driven by the robber.) **** '''Thomas: Hello, Percy! **** Percy: Hello, Thomas! Wonderful weather for a hijacking, isn't it? **** Sir Topham Hatt: Shut your steam hole and get closer! **** (He jumps into Thomas's cab, and Percy puffs onto a curved track piece away from Thomas.) **** Percy: I love being really useful! **** (A penny appears on the rail of the tracks in front of Percy, who accidentally runs over it, causing him to derail and explode into a few pieces.) **** Bank Robber: an axe You'll never take me alive, Sir Topham Hatt! **** (He swings it at Sir Topham Hatt, but misses and hits Thomas' controls, causing some oil to squirt out and making Thomas groan in pain.) **** Sir Topham Hatt: Missed me! **** (The robber misses again and hits Thomas once more, causing him to blast out some steam.) **** Sir Topham Hatt: Your blows are harmless! **** (The robber hits Thomas three more times.) **** Thomas: My internal organs! the fifth hit Just finish me, you pussies! **** (The robber punches Sir Topham Hatt to make him pull down Thomas' throttle, causing him to go faster in alarm.) **** Bank Robber: on top of Thomas and speaking to a walkie-talkie Conductor to Skywolf: request pickup. **** Harold: towards Thomas Copy that; I'm on my way. **** Thomas: and confused Harold the Helicopter?! You're a part of this?! **** Harold: That's right! I'm tired of taking a back seat to a bunch of steam trains; I can fucking fly! **** (Thomas and Harold zoom into a tunnel, where Sir Topham Hatt is just climbing on top of of Thomas as well.) **** Bank Robber: So long, Topham! **** (He cackles and turns toward Harold, who tries to catch him, but fails when he hits a wall with his tail blade, breaks down his choppers, falls to the ground, and explodes. Next, his top blade spins right between the two men duck as the robber screams, and Thomas makes it out of the tunnel to just barely avoid a huge explosion caused by the blade. A second later, he crashes through a sign that says: "Track Work Ahead", leaving him with a left black eye, a bloody nose, and one missing tooth.) **** Thomas: What cruel god would give a train a face?! towards an unfinished bridge **** Sir Topham Hatt: urging Pump those pistons, you steam-powered son of a bitch! **** (Thomas chugs even faster and flies over the cliff, but barely makes it by clinging to a rail ending with his mouth. Meanwhile, the robber and Sir Topham Hatt hang onto the back of Thomas to keep themselves from falling, with the robber clutching one of Sir Topham Hatt's legs.) **** Bank Robber: frightened Topham! Help me! I'll turn myself in; I swear! Just pull me up! **** Sir Topham Hatt: convinced End of the line, **** Michael Angelis: Thomas and Percy soon came to the rescue. And it wasn't too long before Cranky was upright again and clearing the wreckage. At last, all the engines were free. **** Gordon: Oh, thank you. **** Michael Angelis: Said Gordon. **** Gordon: What would I've done without you? **** Ringo Starr: When the workmen arrived, **** Rocky: "Don't you worry, Hiro! I'll have you back on the track in no time!" **** Hiro: "Whoa!" **** Mark Moraghan: Thomas felt terrible about causing the accident. He hoped the Fat Controller wouldn't be too cross. **** The Fat Controller: "Now then, Hiro, how did this happen?" **** Hiro: "It was just an accident, sir." **** Thomas: "Some of my cargo came loose." **** The Fat Controller: "Yes, well, hmmm...I suppose these things do happen. The sooner you both get back to work, the better, eh? Off you go!" **** WHISTLES **** "Oooh, dear! **** Little Bo: we don't have anything for number three **** Bill: Silly! **** Michael Angelis: Snapped Bill. **** Ben: Silly yourself! **** Michael Angelis: Grumbled Ben. **** The Fat Controller: Looks like the damage is worse than we thought. You'll need to go to the steamworks for repairs, Hiro." **** Thomas: "Hiro was wrong..." **** WHISTLES **** "...I'm not 'Master of the Railway'." **** Narrator: it's no use you saying you're sorry we got to get you back on the line again **** Oliver: I'm sorry, sir. **** Michael Angelis: He said to the Fat Controller. **** Oliver: I shouldn't listen to Duck's advice. I don't feel good gracious or whatever it is. I just feel silly. **** The Fat Controller: Well, Oliver. **** Michael Angelis: Replied the Fat Controller. **** The Fat Controller: Now you know the damage trucks can do. **** Oliver: Yes I do, sir. **** Michael Angelis: Groaned Oliver. **** Oliver: I look like a load of scrap iron. **** The Fat Controller: Oh-ho. Oh, I don't think so. **** Michael Angelis: Laughed the Fat Controller. **** The Fat Controller: But you do need to go to the works to be mended. **** Michael Angelis: The other engines now felt sorry for Oliver. **** Duck: The branch line won't be the same without you. **** Michael Angelis: Whistled Duck. **** Duck: Come back soon. **** Roly Mo: oh look I think baby pom had an idea **** Thomas: But what about my passengers? **** Thomas' Driver: Don't worry, they'll be looked after. **** Michael Angelis: Replied his driver. They telephoned to the Fat Controller. **** The Fat Controller: I'll send up the workmen. **** Michael Angelis: He said. **** The Fat Controller: But if they can't mend Thomas in time, we'll have to go to the big city without him. **** Michael Angelis: Poor Thomas **** Poilceman: "What's going on here, Thomas? Have you been drinking?" **** Arthur: The trucks were singing. I told them to stop but they made me go too fast. **** Thomas: Please, sir, it's my fault. **** Michael Angelis: Thomas told the Fat Controller what he had done. **** Thomas: Oh, my wheels and coupling rods. I shall have to stop here till I'm frozen. What a silly engine I am. **** Ringo Starr: And Thomas began to cry. At last the bus came to rescue the passengers. And then who should come to Thomas's rescue but Terence. Snow never worries him. **** Michael Angelis: When the Fat Controller heard the news, he went straight to Harvey. **** The Fat Controller: I need you to rescue one of my engines. **** Harvey: I'll do my best, sir. **** Michael Angelis: Harvey said bravely and he set off immediately. Harvey soon arrived and set to work. **** (Harvey lifts Percy back on the rails) **** Michael Angelis: In no time, Percy was back on the tracks. The gentlemen of the railway board were very impressed. **** The Fat Controller: That was the demonstration of all. The gentlemen of the railway board have decided you shall join the railway. **** Harvey: Oh, thank you, sir. **** Michael Angelis: Harvey said proudly. **** Ringo Starr: That night, the two engines made up their quarrel. **** Percy: I didn't cause your accident on purpose, Thomas. **** Ringo Starr: Whispered Percy. **** Percy: You do know that, don't you? **** Thomas: Of course. **** Ringo Starr: Replied Thomas. **** Thomas: And I'm sorry I was cheeky. Your green paint look splendid again too. I'm sorry I played a trick on you. **** Michael Angelis: Said Thomas. **** Arthur: Thanks for owning up to it. **** Michael Angelis: Replied Arthur. **** Thomas: Maybe spotless records are meant to be broken. **** Michael Angelis: Smiled Thomas. **** Arthur: And then mended again. **** Michael Angelis: Finished Arthur. **** Arthur: Just like friendships. **** Thomas: Oh, I am glad. **** Michael Angelis: Replied Thomas. **** Bertie: Thanks for all you did. **** Michael Angelis: Added Bertie. **** Bertie: Now I know I can trust an engine especially his name was Thomas. **** Michael Angelis: Gordon and James puffed silently away to the shed, but Thomas still had company. **** Thomas: Well, well. **** Michael Angelis: He sighed. **** Thomas: What a day for surprises. **** Michael Angelis: The toad who was looking forward to arrive home noisily agreed. **** ' Cerberus: Next Week?! That means I'll get a good start on on the others!! (roars down the hill Dart! Dart! And double dart! **** Tavis: (laughs evilly at ''the end of the film) **** 'Casey Jr: That's all folks! (in the end credits when Crash Twinsanity - N Sanity Island Theme stops)'''' Nameplates Closing Credits Category:Thomas and Friends VHS Ideas Category:Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends - The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection 1986 UK VHS